The Order
by Pete Nelman
Summary: The first chapter of my own story of the Naruto series, more will come as I will change the story around and make it intresting.


Just moments after Deidara's death Kisame, looks over at his good old partner Uchiha Itachi, who happens to be looking up at the sky as tears from heaven drop down pretty heavily as from where Kisame, was standing it looked like Itachi, was crying. With a smirk on the demon shark's face he began to question Itachi, as he was curious of why he was looking up. "Hey Itachi-san, why are you looking at the sky? Are you sad from your brothers death?" Itachi, was hearing his partner speak to him but was too busy looking up at the sky watching the heavens cry more tears out onto the earth, as he slowly turned to his right glaring at his partner. "No Kisame, I am not sad over Sasuke, more importantly he's still out there and he will come for me. So it's best to keep your cool Kisame." Kisame, responded with a smirk as the rain was finally beginning to stop and he could tell Itachi, was getting more and more calm. "Heh, I hear you it wont be long before Sasuke, comes for you only than you will be the last Uchiha and no one will be able to stop you." Soon it begin to thunder and lighting as if it stroke the earth and Itachi, had a good feeling about what Kisame, said while he began to walk towards his partner and sat down by a tree smiling while speaking to his partner. "It's not that easy my friend, in order for me to not be stopped we will have to get the final two tailed beast which are Killer Bee and Naruto." Itachi, would slowly open his eyes to reveal a serious glare into Kisame's eyes beginning to freak him out a little as his vains were popping out of his eyes. "Only than will I truly be the next greatest ninja ever!"

Sasuke, begins to have nightmares about his childhood once again and wakes up in a panic as he is hurt in bed and looks over at his team as they were awaiting him. He would start to hold his head as he was barely awake and still hurting but this wasn't going to stop him from getting to Itachi, as he wanted to know where he was. "Jugo! Have you found Itachi yet? I am beginning to get very mad this time if you don't say it I will kill you do you understand me?" Jugo begin to look at Sasuke, all serious and would bow his head a little while Suigetsu, began to laugh at his teammate. "Hahaha Jugo, your so soft how couldn't you tell Sasuke, the location of Itachi, don't you know that he is our leader and he will kill Itachi, with his own two hands." After hearing Suigetsu, go on about how great he was he tried to calm him down but it wasn't working, until Karin, came in and punched Suigetsu, on the back of the head very mad at him. "Suigetsu, what is your problem don't act that way in front of Sasuke, or he will kill your ugly fishy face as well!" In a matter of seconds she begin to crawl over at Sasuke, smiling, blushing and blinking her butiful eyes in his nervous of being around him. "S-Sasuke, may I help you with something dear?" Sasuke, closed his eyes as he pushed her on the floor and would stand up looking at Jugo, in a bit angry way and begin to speak in a rude way to him grabbing him by his cloths. "Jugo, you tell me where Itachi, is you inferno freak!" With tears starting to come out of his eyes Jugo, was beginning to get into a rage letting the curse mark go as Suigetsu, got on his back but was easily flipped off his back and out a window cursing at Jugo, for throwing him out. Than Sasuke, easily calms Jugo, down by telling him "Jugo, I'm sorry can you please tell me where Itachi, is this time?" With hearing Sasuke's calmness the curse begin to calm down and go back to normal where he shook his head and gave him the location. Sasuke, quickly got dressed as Karin, kept his dirty cloths and smelled them loving the smell of his cloths worn by him with blushing as she waited for him. Suigetsu, crossed his arms giving Karin a nasty look. "Eh, what in the world are you doing you four eye geek with Sasuke's cloths?" She got very upset and screamed at him "I-I love the smell maybe you should mind your own business you stupid fishy jerky!" In a flash she punched his lights out and began to move ahead of the others as the other cought up and begin their search for Itachi.

Soon the akatsuki leader and the mysterious flower girl where having a small meeting with a dark shadow who seems to have some connection with akatsuki, where he talks to them both very rudely and arrogant. "Haha, things are going better than I thought, it wont be long now before Killer Bee and Naruto are captured. We must move quickly don't waist anytime it is up to you two to capture Naruto leave Bee, to Itachi and Kisame they can get the job done I have faith in them." The Leader begin to glare a little as his roundy eyes were finally shown and was very calm about this plan that it would work there would be no time to waist. "There has been too many loses my lord, they are all dead we have lost so many fine shin obi that I wish we never would of lost…" The silent wind begin to come as it was blowing pretty hard the hair on the flower girl and the leader, while the shadow begin to talk again. "Indeed we lost a lot of men only one survived though…." Naruto is walking in Konoha, with a smile as he waves to Sakura, she comes up to him with a smile to ask him something. "Hey Naruto, you knuckle head you did great against Kakuzu, I knew you could do it so for that hmm you got to buy me lunch ha-ha." Naruto, got shocked and blushed a little with a big smile as he shook his head for a yes and she grabbed his hand held it tight and they began to walk to get some Raman. Tsunade sees all the people happy as she remembers a flash back of herself as a kid with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. When they were having a spar match and Orochimaru, used a powerful unknown jutsu with purple majic calling out a snake and it sent Jiraiya, into the lake making her laugh to death. "Oh Orochimaru, why couldn't you of just stayed away from all that darkness…"

The Leader and the flower girl begin to get very serious as the shadow is talking to them "there is nothing to fear it is only a matter of hours before we get those two and soon our true goals will be completed and reached heh." The Leader smirked along with the flower girl as they were ready for action while the girl talked, "Lord, Pain, has never lost a battled he is a god you have nothing to worry about no one knows about his power." The shadow begin to laughed in a creepy way as he loved it and was enjoying but he had no time to waist as he begin to walk around a bit and had lighting strike down onto the earth once again, as if he was the true god here. The Leaders pairings begin to shine when the lighting's light came out as he was calm and so was the flower girl with her bright blue hair. Hearing footsteps the leader glared as he looked to his left and reappeared Tobi, who he had thought to of died with Deidara. "Tobi, your alive…my my you are very cleaver my lord ha-ha." The shadow begin to move out as he wished the two good luck and knew they would not fail him as he teleported away leaving tobi in the outside. "None can match my power for I have the power of Uchiha Madara!"


End file.
